The Wedding of The Year
by RiverPond20
Summary: "You're actually going back?" .. "Of course I am! It's my best friend's wedding!" It's been three years since Soul was posted to Ocianica. Three years of peace and quiet. Three years since he'd been home in Death City, but now he's on his way back, for a few weeks at least. SoMa and TsuStar. Rated T for the moment but that might change for later chapters. Update every 24hours or so
1. Going Home

**So you wont get confused, this chapter contains some of Soul memories and thoughts, I'll put ****** before his memories and xxxxxxxxxxx after them so, you won't get lost (Death know's I did) Also, I know this is probably badly written, so sorry in advance, I'm trying a bit of a new style and I havent quite ironed it out yet, so reviews are much appreciated :D**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_"You can't leave!"_

_"This is a big deal for me, Maka; a big deal for both of us! This is what we've worked for!"_

_"But!-"_

_"Marie's retired; her and Stein have finally tied the knot, Ocianica needs a Death Scythe!"_

_"Ocianica doesn't need a Death Scythe! Marie said it herself! The place is as quiet as a Graveyard!"_

_"Give me one reason to stay, Maka"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A car honked outside.

"You're actually going back?"

"Of course I am! It's my best friend's wedding! I'll only be gone for a few weeks, I need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone, think you can do that, Phil?"

Soul looked at the young meister he had come to know over his three years stationed at Ocianica. Three years of peace. Three years since he'd seen Death City.

"You know I can" he smiled "I might even do a better job than you" he joked.

Soul ruffled the thick matt of green hair on his friends head "Yeah right" he laughed.

He picked up his suit case and made his way towards the door. He turned around and smiled "Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone"

"Suuuuure" Phil chuckled.

"See ya when I get back" and with that he left.

He took a deep breath as he approached the taxi.

_Three years – _he thought to himself. _Has it really been that long?_

_"How's Ocianica?"_

_He took a seat on his bed as he held the phone to his ear. "Oh, y'know, same-ol-same-old"_

_"Quiet?"_

_"Yup" he sighed "How's everything back home?"_

_"Good. Black Star and Tsubaki got engaged"_

_"No way! About time"_

_"And Kidd's still trying to grasp being the new Shinigami"_

_"How about you?"_

_There was a pause before she spoke "Same-ol-same-old"_

_"Maka, I-"_

_"Sorry, Soul, Blair's just dragged in a rat! I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon"_

_"Alright, b-"_

_She was gone._

That conversation took place nearly a year ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few minutes of silence, the taxi driver tried to make conversation;

"So, you goin' on a vacation?"

"Heading home for my best friend's wedding"

"Oh, where abouts is home?"

"Death City, Nevada"

"Wow, I heard great stories of that place; Meisters and Weapons defeating the Kishin" he chuckled a little "I tell those stories to my kids, they love'em. What is it, uh, Makie and Ghost?"

"Something like that"

"And the new Shinigami; seems like the kinda guy who don't take shit from no one"

"Yeah"

"Say, you know any of them?" he looked at the white haired man in the rear view mirror.

"Kinda, hard not to, Death City's a small place"

"Is it true that the Ghost guy's a Death Scythe stationed out here?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"I remember Miss Marie, sweet girl. Hear she's married now. She was always spoutin' on about finding a husband"

"Guess her wish came true"

"Yeah" the driver laughed as he pulled up outside the airport "That'll be seven bucks"

Soul handed the man a twenty "Thanks, keep the change"

"Thanks, have a good time in Death City"

He got out and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and walked inside the terminal.

_Here goes nothing._

The plane journey was uneventful, but his mind was racing. He hadn't seen his friends in three years. At the most he'd had phone calls with them, but they were months apart. He recalled the last phone call he had with one of them just yesterday;

"_So you're really coming back?"_

_"You seriously think I'd miss the wedding of the year, Black Star?"_

_"I know but-"_

_"I'm going to be there, don't you worry"_

_"I'm not worried; God's have no need to wor-I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE, TSUBAKI! I'M TALKING TO SOUL!... OKAY!... Tsubaki says hi"_

_He laughed "You're so whipped!"_

_"I AM NOT! I AM A-"_

_"God. I know. Well, I better go, dude"_

_"Alright, I'll see you at the airport?"_

_"Yeah, I should be landing at about two in the afternoon"_

_"Great, see you then – I'M COMING, WOMAN!"_

_He laughed as he hung up the phone._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He arrived in McCarren Airport not five minutes after two in the afternoon. He could hear someone shouting as he made his way through the crowds.

"SOUL! SOUL! OUTA MY WAY, I'M LOOKING FOR MY FRIEND!"

Soul chuckled to himself as he saw a spike of blue over the mass of people. "Over here, you blue haired monkey!"

Black Star ploughed through people and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw his weapon friend.

Black Star had grown a lot; he was really tall with broad shoulders, sporting a blue goatee "About time, you white haired freak!" he said as he held his arms open with a huge smile.

Soul walked towards his friend and gave him the manliest hug. Despite their time apart, Black star and Soul's friendship hadn't changed in the slightest.

They withdrew.

"What the hell is growing off of your chin!" Soul teased as they began to walk out of the airport.

Black Star became very defensive "What's wrong with it!? Tsubaki likes it!"

"You're so whipped!" he laughed as the pair got to the car.

"Do you want to stay in my house or not!?" Black Star threatened playfully.

"Alright, Geez, I'm sorry"

Black Star unlocked the trunk and Soul threw in his suitcase before the pair sat into the car.

"I hope you're hungry; Tsubaki's cooking up something special" he smiled as he turned the key in the ignition.

He was home.


	2. The House of God!

**Okay so the *********** thing didn't work so now, I'll just say FLASH BACK! before a memory**

**sorry about that :P**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

"Tsubaki! We're back!" Black Star called as they entered the apartment.

"Soul!" She waddled out of the kitchen with her hands supporting her back.

"Tsubaki!" he dropped his bag and hugged his pregnant friend. "Wow! I knew you were far along but I didn't think you'd be this b-"

"Soul, I'm very hormonal right now and I'm in charge of your food, do you really want to comment on my size?"

"Beautiful! I was going to say beautiful!" he recovered.

"Isn't she just" Black Star sneaked up behind her and kissed her cheek. He wrapped his hands around her enlarged abdomen. "Her birthday's meant to be a few days before you go back, Soul"

"_Her_ birthday?" he questioned.

Tsubaki sighed "I didn't want to know the sex of the baby, but Mr God here couldn't wait"

"Hey, Mrs God; if I'm the one doing up the nursery, I wanna know if I have to get blue paint or pink paint"

"So you're having a little girl" Soul smiled.

"Yup" Black Star smiled proudly.

The fire alarm sounded. "The Dinner!" Tsubaki shouted as she pushed Black Star off of her and waddled as quickly as she could back to the kitchen.

"Shit!" Black Star began to assault the alarm "SILENCE! I COMMAND YOU!" After a few moments of shouting at it, Black Star put his fist through it. "Finally!" he exclaimed "It was no match for a god!"

"Black Star! You can't keep putting fists through our appliances!" She shouted from the kitchen

"You two haven't changed at all" Soul chuckled to himself.

"I'm afraid dinner's a little bit on the burnt side" she sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious" Black Star stated as he rubbed his fist. He turned to his white haired friend "Sit down on the couch, I'll bring it in on a tray"

Soul did as he was told and sat on the sofa as Black Star disappeared into the kitchen. A moment or two later he reappeared with a tray "Here you go" he handed the tray to his friend.

"Thanks" he said as he saw the meal; Steak, onions and fries "Oh wow! Tsubaki, this looks great!"

"I hope it's not too burned!" he hear her shout.

Black Star picked up Souls suitcase "I'll drop this in the spare room for you"

Tsubaki came into the living room with two plates; she placed one of them on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to Soul with the other on her lap "Sorry we don't have a dining table at the moment"

"Oh, don't worry about it" Soul smiled "This is delicious, Tsubaki"

She smiled in gratitude.

Black Star stormed back in and plonked himself on the other side of Tsubaki. "My favourite!" he licked his lips before diving into his steak.

"I hope she doesn't have her father's table-manners" Tsubaki laughed.

"Hm?" Black Star looked at her with his mouth stuffed. He swallowed, "So, Soul, you talked to Maka at all?"

Soul could feel his body tensing up as her name "No"

**FLASH BACK!**

_"WHAT!?"_

_"You heard me, Soul"_

_"Yeah, but I don't believe it!"_

_"What's hard to believe about me getting married!?"_

_"First off, you never even tell me you're seeing someone, THEN I don't hear from you for the best part of a year AND NOW you want me to go to your wedding in three weeks!"_

_She was silent._

_"Talk to me, Maka!"_

_"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT!" She was crying "I should have told you ages ago! I'm an idiot for not telling you! And I'm an even bigger idiot for thinking you'd want to come to the wedding!"_

_He sighed "You're not an idiot, Maka"_

_She was sobbing_

_"I'm sorry for making you cry, Maka"_

_"You don't know what it's been like here for me! Tristan has been there for me!"_

_"All you had to do was say the word and I would have come running!"_

_"You left, Soul! You left ME!"_

_Those words cut through him like a Demon Sword "I'm sorry, Maka" he could feel tears streaming down his face. He sniffed "I'll come. I'll come to your wedding, okay?"_

_She was still sobbing and then the line went dead._

_"I'll go to the wedding. I'll smile and shake the guys hand, I'll thank him for looking after her, BECAUSE I OBVIOUSLY COULDN'T!" He threw his phone against the wall and it smashed into several pieces._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's this Tristan guy like, anyway?" he came out of his thoughts.

"She never told you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsubaki, I only found out last week that she was getting married, she never told me anything about it" he admitted

Tsubaki began "He's-"

"TERRIBLE!" Black Star interrupted.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki hit him before turning back to Soul, "He is not terrible! He's… he's-"

"A PUSSY!"

"BLACK STAR!" She chopped him on the head, leaving him bleeding on the floor.

"He's… safe, a safe human" she finished

"Safe?" Soul questioned

"He's a bit of a goody-two-shoes, really; has a good job, does his taxes on time, law abiding citizen, he has really nice hair, works out regularly-"

"HA! I tried to train with him once, he said I was crazy! AHAHA I told him he was crazy for not pushing himself! Pfft, he didn't even try get into the cage with that lion!"

"Black Star, I swear to Death, if you don't stop interrupting me I won't cook for you until this child is 30 years old!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'll shut up!"

She turned back to Soul "He's squeaky clean, he's stable"

"Stable" Soul repeated.

"As stable as rice" she added "… You can speak now, Black Star"

"He's useless for her! As much as I hate to admit it, Maka's a pretty powerful woman; she's one of the greatest teachers the DWMA has to offer! And she's with _HIM_!? Nah, If I was her I would have kicked him to the curb l long time ago"

Soul took a deep breath "If it's alright with you two, I think I'll head to bed. Jet-lag and all that. Thanks for the amazing food, Tsubaki" he stood up and began to walk towards the spare room.

"Soul?" her voice was soft and filled with concern. He stopped but he didn't turn around.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Right as rain" he replied and continued on his way to the bedroom.


	3. Back to School

He opened his eyes. The room was bright. He groaned as he reached for his phone on the night stand. "What time is it?" he whispered to himself as he unlocked his phone "8:43am. Wow, I've slept for over 16 hours" He stretched and sat up. He sniffed "Bacon?"

The most delicious smell seemed to be coming from the kitchen. He slid out of bed, put on a pair of sweat pants and a clean tshirt from his suitcase before he left the room.

"Morning!" She flashed her prettiest smile as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey" he smiled.

"You want some bacon?"

"Yeah, please. It smells great" he said as he leaned against the counter.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she had panic written all over her face.

"Tsubaki?" He became worried "Are you alright" he held his hand out to her.

"Would you mind watching the bacon for a minute, this little rascal's practicing her death kick against my bladder again" she answered before she quickly waddled towards the bathroom.

He laughed a little before taking over the cooking duties.

"Hey, from the smell in here I thought Tsubaki was cooking" Black Star walked in with a yawn in nothing but a pair of sweatpants "If that tastes as good as it smells I might ask you to marry me as well, Soul" he joked.

Soul chuckled "Tsubaki needed the bathroom; your little star's practicing her assassin skills. She just told me to keep an eye on the bacon for a minute"

Tsubaki came back in with a sigh.

"Morning. How are my two favourite girls?" Black Star went over to her with a smile.

"Don't touch me. Unless you have a death wish" she warned "Ugh, I need a shower" she took a deep breath and then gave Black Star her cutest face "Black Star, can you please put one of the old dining chairs into the shower?"

"Huh? Why?"

"BECAUSE MY ANKLES ARE SWOLLEN! MY BACK ACHES! I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE LIGHT HEADED! I'M TIRED-"

"Alright! Alright! Geez!"

"Thank you" she smiled and kissed his cheek before heading towards her bedroom.

"Is it always like this?" Soul asked with the slightest bit of fear lining his voice.

"All the time" Black Star sighed "Her moods and hormones are all over the place" he took a deep breath "I better do what she says before she starts screaming that it's _ALL_ my fault because _I'M _the one who got her pregnant"

A few hours later, Tsubaki's mood and hormones had settled down; everyone was dressed and had eaten breakfast.

"Soul, anything you want to do today?" She asked as the three of them sat on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Huh? I don't know"

"You want to visit anyone? See anything? Do something?" Black Star asked.

"I know Kidd really wants to see you, so does Stein, we could go visit them down in the DWMA if you'd like?" Tsubaki suggested.

**FLASH BACK!**

_"Marie's retiring?"_

_"Yes, Soul, and I was wondering, before I retire myself, would you like the position at Ocianica?" Lord Death stood in front of the young Death Scythe._

_"Huh? What? Why?"_

_"You've been one of the strongest weapons to come through the Academy since Spirit and to be frank, after all you've been through, you deserve a quiet life. You have gone far beyond the call of duty, the least I can do is give you the first choice, I haven't asked anyone else"_

_He thought for a moment "Y'know, a quiet life sounds pretty good" he smiled "A change in surroundings for a while"_

_"Exactly!" Death bounced_

_"I'll have to pitch it to Maka to see if she's up for it"_

_Deaths perky nature drooped "I'm afraid Maka can't go with you"_

_"Huh?"_

_"As much as you're needed there, she's needed here, I'm sorry, Soul"_

_Soul wasn't sure how to reply_

_Death continued "I'll give you a few days to think about it before I offer it to anyone else"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

"Wow, three years and the place hasn't changed" he stood at the top of the steps in front of the DWMA.

"I know… right" Black Star heaved a heavily pregnant Tsubaki over the final step.

"Thank you, Black Star, those steps were really too much for me" she kissed him.

"No problem" he was out of breath as he gently put her feet back on the ground.

"Let's go, I told Kidd we'd be here at 8 minutes passed 1!" Tsubaki waddled towards the entrance to their old school.

Soul gave his trade-mark shark-tooth grin as they walked through the hallway towards the Death room "Feels like we never left, eh? Say does Kidd still use the old phone number?"

"Nope, he changed it to be more symmetrical" Tsubaki answered "Now it's 88 81 88 8 when you call upon Death, he'll never be late"

"Not as catchy as the old one if you ask me" Black Star stated.

Going through the guillotine arches felt even more like he had never left, the only thing that changed was the figure waiting for them at the other end.

"Soul!" He smiled.

"Hey Soul!" Liz waved.

"Soul!" Patty exclaimed

"Kidd! Still sporting the three stripes I see" he held his arms open to his friend

"Please don't remind me" They hugged "It's been too long my friend. How's Ocianica?"

"Unsymmetrical" he joked. He withdrew and turned to the Thompson sisters "Good to see you two!" he hugged them "I've missed you guys"

"We've missed you too" Liz said. "Yeah, this place us so uncool without you walking around" Patty added.

"How long are you staying?" Kidd asked

"Best part of the next month" He smiled

"He's going back a few days after the due date" Black Star interrupted.

Kidd looked back at Soul "Ah, so they've asked you?"

"Who's asked me what?" Soul became confused

"KIDD!" Black Star snapped

Kidd's eyes went wide "Whoops"

"Ask me what?" Soul repeated.

Tsubaki sighed "We were going to ask you if you wanted to be-"

"A GOD-parent!" Black Star interrupted before bursting into obnoxious laughter at his own joke.

She gave him her hardest chop and finished what she was saying "Not so much a godparent but, just someone who'll take care of her if, Death forbid, Black Star and I can't, kinda be her uncle"

"Huh, really? Me?"

Tsubaki nodded

He chuckled a little "I'd be happy to"

Black Star recovered "HAHA!" he threw his arm around Souls shoulders "I say we celebrate! Your homecoming and now my daughter's uncle! Kidd, Liz, Patty; be at the bar at seven!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki dropped her chin to her chest in defeat

"Fine, make it six! THE CELEBRATIONS COMENCE AT SIX!"


	4. Homecoming

"YAHOO!"

Black Star, Tsubaki and Soul arrived at the bar not a moment after six, dressed in their finest casual clothes. Tsubaki took a booth while Black Star and Soul went up to the bartender. "I'LL TAKE YOUR FINEST WHISKEY!... and an orange juice for the lady, please" he turned to his friend "What's your poison?"

"Just a beer, thanks" Soul smiled.

Black Star handed the money over to the bar tender in exchange for the drinks, "Thank you, my good man, keep the change". They carried the drinks over to Tsubaki.

"Here's Kidd, Liz and Patty" Tsubaki smiled as she sipped her orange juice. The trio walked in and sat with them. They all said their hellos.

Black Star stood up again "What'll you have?"

"Two Vodka and Cokes and glass of lemonade, thanks" Kidd replied.

"This is nice, been a long time since all of us have been together" Liz smiled

"Huh? _All_ of us?" Patty questioned.

"Yeah, I told Maka if she wanted a break from wedding planning to come along and to bring Tristan if he was up for it" she smiled in reply.

"What!?" Tsubaki went slightly pale.

"What's the matter Tsubaki?" Patty asked

Soul saw Tsubaki looking in his direction. He sighed "Geez! You know I did come back here for her wedding, right?"

The group was silent

"You guys need to relax" he showed his shark-like teeth in a wide grin "It'll be great to see her again"

Inside his heart was breaking. It took all his strength to come back home, he didn't know if he had any left. He was about to see her, he was about to see her happy, he was about to see her happy without him. Bitter sweet.

"What's the matter? I leave for five seconds and you guys run out of things to talk about?" Black Star came back with the drinks.

Tsubaki laughed nervously "Say, anyone heard from Chrona lately?"

"Yeah" Patty smiled "He's in Peru! He says it's nice and quiet, he can deal with peace and quiet"

"He should have visited me in Ocianica; there's nothing but peace and quiet there" Soul laughed

After about fifteen minutes of painful tension, the conversations began to blossom again, they had just gotten over the awkwardness when-

"Maka!" Patty squealed.

Soul turned to see her standing in the doorway. She looked like she had come straight from a hard day's work; black fitted suit jacket and pencil skirt, white shirt and her trademark green and white striped tie. She hadn't changed a bit since the last time he saw her. She began to walk towards them. He could feel the pieces of his shattered heart fluttering like butterflies, he was nervous, oh so nervous, his gut was doing summersaults, his hair was on end and he could feel his hands becoming clammy. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure he-

"Soul?" She stopped, eyes wide.

He gulped. "Hey" He stood up and faced his former meister who was standing no more than three feet from him.

"You're home?" her voice was weak

"I told you I'd come. I'm a man of my word, you know that" he was speaking automatically, without thought.

She half jumped, half fell into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He stood there, shocked for a moment before the old habit of holding her came into play.

"Hi there" he smiled trying his best to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears.

She withdrew and turned away from him red faced. He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or crying… or both.

She let out a little laugh "Hey guys" she sat down.

"What'll you have?" Soul asked

"Something strong please" she answered.

The night was going far better than expected. Everyone was talking and laughing and drinking it was almost like old times… almost. Soul had noticed that Maka wasn't really engaging with him, she was kind of ignoring him. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her. Eventually, the night began to slow down; Black Star brought Tsubaki home and left Soul with the spare key, Kidd was well on his way to a terrible hangover leaving his barely able weapons to call a cab. At one point Soul and Maka were alone.

You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"So" Soul rocked on his heals with his hands in his pockets.

"That's all you have to say?" she clenched her fist

He shrugged. She hit him

"Ow! Maka!"

"Three years! Three years and all you say is 'So'!" She downed her drink

"It's far more than what you were saying!" he argued

"What is there to say, Soul!? Hm? We've barely talked in a year"

"And who's fault is that!? There's so much to say, Maka"

"Really, Soul!? Like what!?" Her speech was slurred

He bit his tongue "You know!"

"I know what?!"

"Don't make me say it, Maka"

"Say it, Soul. Say 'Maka's getting married'!" she began to stumble

"You've had way too much to drink" He held her up

"No, no, you see, what was I supposed to do? I heard you had gotten yourself a new meister!"

**FLASH BACK!**

_He was walking along the street he would now call home. Passing shops, watching everyone go about their business. "These people haven't got the slightest clue about danger" he smiled. Boom! He was knocked to his feet by a tuft of green. A moment or two later, three very angry men came by him._

_"You seen a kid run by here with green hair?" one of them asked as the others helped him to his feet "He stole from my store!"_

_"Can't say I have" He replied as he brushed dirt out of his white hair._

_"Then what knocked you over?" One of the men asked with his patience wearing thin._

_"A strong gust of wind" he smiled._

_One of the men grabbed his collar and lifted him off of his feet "Listen here, funny-man, if you don't tell me where that kid went, so help me, Death, I will beat you until you confess to the crime!"_

_He bared his shark-teeth grin "Do you really think that'll scare me?"_

_"Ted, hold his arms, I'm going to make him wish he'd never been born!" _

_One of the three held his arms behind his back as another began to wind up his arm in preparation to punch._

_"Do it, Kinsen!" the third man laughed._

_"STOP!"_

_"Huh? Who said that?" The one named Kinsen asked._

_"I did!" stood not too far away from them was none the less but the green haired boy._

_"You! You little theif!" Kinsen rolled up his sleeve and marched towards the boy._

_The boy took a pathetic fighting stance._

_"I'll teach you to steal from hard working people!" the man threatened as he swung his fist._

_The other two were holding back the white haired man as the boy and shop keeper fought "What the hell did he steal anyway?" he asked as he jerked to get free._

_"Two loafs of bread and a stick of butter" one of them answered_

_"Is that all!?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_"Yup"_

_"Ted, Marnie; take care of the other guy, I'm sure they're working together" Kinsen called_

_The one of the men kept holding Soul as the other punched his gut with such force that he could have sworn he felt his intestines touching the underside of his lungs._

_"That's it!" the white haired man yelled before turning one of his arms into the blade of a scythe._

_"What the!" the three men looked at him. One of them spoke "Are you the- the new-"_

_"I suggest you all go back to wherever the hell you came from and leave me and this kid alone!" he reached into his pocket and threw something at one of the men "Here's ten bucks, that should be more than enough to cover the costs of bread and butter!"_

_"Yes sir, Mr Death Scythe sir" one of them bowed as backed away "Let's get out of here!" they ran._

_He walked over to the boy on the ground and helped him to his feet "Thanks, kid"_

_"Huh? For what? I should be thanking you!"_

_"Thank you for coming back. That was brave. What's your name?_

_"Phoenix Barkwell, but everybody calls me Phil"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you got a boyfriend?" he questioned

"You left, Soul!" she could barely stand.

"I'm taking you home before you hurt yourself" he sighed as he picked her up.


	5. I Hate Fighting

"Maka! Let go of my hair!... No, Maka, don't cover my eyes!" He was piggybacking her up the stairs to Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment.

"Haha! Soul! Sooooouuuuul!"

"Shh, Maka, they're probably asleep!" he opened the door and stepped in quietly. He plonked her onto the couch before going into the kitchen "I'm making you some coffee" He stood and watched the boiling kettle.

"Soul" he heard her whisper.

He turned around. She had moved from the sofa and was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Maka, go sit on the couch"

She walked towards him

"Maka, please, sit down"

She grabbed his collar and kissed him. It took all his might but he pushed her off of him. "Maka!"

"Shh, Soul" she tried to kiss him again

"No, Maka, you're getting married, remember?" each word that escaped his lips was like a dagger through the heart "Tristan? Your fiancé"

"Tristan?" she stopped, she looked like she was sobering up "Tristan, what have I done?"

"Maka, just sit down, you haven't done anything, I won't say anything"

"No, Soul. What have I done to Tristan?" she began to cry "Three years trying to fill the VOID you left behind!" her teeth gritted. She hit him.

"Ow!"

"You left!" She hit him again

"Okay! So, tell me about it! For three years you've told me everything was fine, same-ol-same-old, don't blame me for the fact that you didn't have the courage to tell me!"

She hit him harder repeatedly "You left! Soul! You left me! You became a Death Scythe and you left me! Moved on to bigger and better things!"

"You never told me a reason to stay!" He held her arms

"I shouldn't need to!"

**FLASH BACK!**

_"Ocianica doesn't need a Death Scythe! Marie said it herself! The place is as quiet as a Graveyard!"_

_"Give me one reason to stay, Maka"_

_She didn't speak._

_"Maka, just give me a reason, anything" he was begging_

_"Why don't you say it!" she was crying "Say it, Soul"_

_"I AM! Why else would I be here? Why else would I be asking you!? Maka, I'm screaming it!"_

_There was a pause before she spoke "If you stay here it's just like taking a dump on all we've worked for!... Go to Ocianica"_

_"Huh? What!?"_

_"Go. To. Ocianica" It was the hardest thing she's ever had to say_

_"Wait, a minute ago you were telling me it was pointless, now you want me to go?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Maka-"_

_"I'm going to spend a few days with Tsubaki, when I come back, I want you gone"_

_"What!? Maka!" he grabbed her arm_

_"No, Soul!" she snapped it away "Please"_

_He could see her eyes filled with tears. He knew she didn't want him to leave but she wasn't prepared to throw away all that they'd worked for._

_"If you want me to go, I'll go"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Don't spout that bullshit again! The same old 'I shouldn't have to' shit!"

"You should already know!" she shouted

"Maka, the only thing that I know is that you're getting married and that it's not me who'll be waiting for you at the top of the aisle!"

"What the hell do you mean by that!?"

"_I shouldn't have to say it_!" he mocked her

"Soul"

"No, Maka, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of fighting with you! I'm so pa-"

"I love you! Okay!"

His anger evaporated. "Huh?"

"I love you"

"Have some coffee; you're obviously drunk and don't know what you're saying"

"No. I have total control of what I'm saying. I love you, Soul. I should have said it three years ago"

"Don't play with me like this, Maka" he was near tears

"I'm not playing, Soul" She took a step closer to him "I'll call off the wedding; all you have to do is say the word"

"Please, go to bed, Maka. Sleep. If you still feel the same way tomorrow… we'll talk"

She sighed "I guess that's fair enough" she left the kitchen and went back to the sofa. She laid down on it.

"You can have my bed in the spare room. I'll take the couch" he offered as he stepped into the living room.

"Thanks, Soul" she smiled, stood up and went to the spare room.

When she had gone, he sat on the sofa and held his face in his hands "I love you too, Maka" he sobbed.

"Um, Soul?"

He pulled himself together "Yeah, Maka?" She was standing in front of him in one of his oversized tshirts.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this"

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it"

"Soul, I've missed you" she was nearly crying

He stood up and held her tight "I've missed you too"

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's killing me"

"Shh" he stroked her hair

"Stay with me tonight" her voice was breaking


	6. Dirty little secret

_Oh Death, what the hell happened last night?_ She thought as she rolled over in bed, on top of the body next to her.

"Good morning, Mr Sleepy. Oh my head. You must've come in from work pretty late, you're still in your jeans and shirt" she yawned with her eyes shut tight. She opened them. It took a moment for her to realise "This isn't my bedroom" Her eyes were very wide indeed.

_Where the hell am I?_ She thought. _Wait, who the hell am I lying on?_

He stretched. She looked up and saw white hair.

"SOUL!" she screamed the place down

"Ahh!" He jumped off the bed "Maka! What the hell!? Scaring me like that!"

"I scared you! How do you think I feel? I barely remember last night! And now I wake up in your bed! Oh my Death! Why am I in your bed!? What the hell happened? I need to call Trisan"

"You really don't remember?" he picked himself up off the floor.

"Do I look like I remember!?" she snapped "We didn't… Did we?!"

"No! No! Death, No! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Good" she breathed a sigh of relief "So what happened?"

He didn't know where to begin.

"Soul, what happened last night?" she pestered

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you"

"Soul, please"

Okay… You told me you loved me and that you'd call off the wedding"

"WHAT!?"

"You sure you don't remember?"

"Of course I don-" she suddenly remembered. Her hand flew up to her gaping mouth. "Oh, Death! I did say that!"

"Did you mean it?" he dared to ask. He could feel his heart in his throat "Did you mean it when you said that you love me?"

She looked at her old partner. His fists were clenched tight. "Because I love you, Maka"

"Soul"

"If it's not true, please just let me go back to Ocianica. Don't make me sit through your wedding, it would kill me"

"Why would you think it wasn't true?"

"You were pretty drunk last night"

"I know how drunk I was, I'm feeling it now" she laughed a little in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it was in vain.

"Is it true, Maka?"

She took a deep breath and held his fist "Yes"

He looked at her. She was kneeling on the bed at eye level with him with such a warm smile. She meant it, she really, really meant it.

He smiled awkwardly before cupping her chin in his hands and gently kissing her.

"Hey' Soul, you want any- OH MY DEATH!" Tsubaki slammed the door. "I didn't see anything!" she shouted from the hallway.

"Tsubaki!" Soul ran after her. He caught her in the kitchen "Tsubaki, about what you saw-"

"I saw nothing" she was trying to hide her face in the fridge.

"Tsubaki, I know you saw me kiss Maka"

She took her head out of the fridge "What the hell, Soul!? She's getting married in less than two weeks!"

"I know!"

"Tsubaki" Maka followed "Please don't say anything to Tristan or Black Star, please"

"Say anything about what?" she laughed nervously

"Tsubaki, please" Maka pleaded

Their pregnant friend sighed "Alright, I won't tell them-"

"Thank you" the pair breathed a sigh of relief

"But you can't make me keep your secret for long. You have to tell them. You have to be honest"

"I know" Maka's chin fell to her chest "But how can I? _'Sorry Tristan, the wedding's off, I'm actually in love with my old partner who I haven't seen in three years'_?"

"I don't know how you're to tell them. This is going to sound harsh, but there's no easy way, you just have to come out and say it"

"We'll tell him together" Soul held her hand. She looked at him. He had a smile that made all the problems disappear. She gripped his hand tighter.

"I better go get dressed" she smiled awkwardly as she realised she was standing in Tsubaki's kitchen in nothing but a giant tshirt. She left.

"Soul? What the hell happened last night!" Tsubaki whispered quite aggressively

"I don't know! One minute she was drunk and hated me so I took her back here to sleep but then she started saying that she loved me. I told her to get some sleep in the spare room and that I'd sleep on the couch but then she wanted me to spend the night with her-"

"Wait, you didn't…. did you?"

"No! I swear, she was twisted last night, I'd never take advantage of her like that!"

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions but when she walked in her in nothing but your tshirt… it looked suspicions"

"It's okay"

"So, what are you guys gunna do?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to talk about it first. I'm not going to lose her again, Tsubaki.

"Well I'll keep quiet for the next few days"

"Thank you"

"No problem. You want some breakfast?"

* * *

**Good, Ol' Tsubaki, nothing gets in the way of breakfast :P**

**Hope everyone is enjoying it so far, sorry that this chapter and the chapter before are a little on the shorter side. The reviews I've been getting are so nice, they're really spurring me on to write at every possible moment so thank you all very much 3 :) it really means a lot to me**

**Happy Readings**


	7. You're my meister

"Yeah, breakfast would be amazing, thanks" he sniffed his tshirt "I better change first though, maybe take a shower" he walked back towards the spare room where the door was slightly ajar. He went to knock on the door but before his knuckles had a chance to rap on the wood he overheard Maka on the phone

"Don't worry! I stayed at Tsubaki's last night… I told you there was a chance I wouldn't be home….. Yeah, he's here, I think he got in two days ago….. What do you mean by that!?... Listen, I just called to tell you I'm fine and that I'll see you later, I have a few things to do first and I don't know how long I'll be…. Bye, bye,b-bye"

"Maka?" he knocked on the door

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" he asked gingerly

"Sure"

He stepped in, she had gotten back into her work clothes.

"Do you want to go for coffee or something after breakfast?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Would it be okay if I stopped off at home and got changed first?"

"That's cool with me, I'm just going for a shower"

After his shower Soul went back into the kitchen to join everyone for breakfast.

"Morning Soul" Black Star sauntered in "Morning Mrs God" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before swaying from side to side. Tsubaki giggled.

"Hey little girly, hurry up, Daddy wants to meet you" he rubbed her stomach. He kissed his baby-mama and let go of her. He was still half asleep "Morning, Maka" he woke up "MAKA!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

She turned a deep shade of pink "Um, I was really twisted last night so Soul took me back here to sleep"

"Huh?" Tsubaki quickly handed him a plate stacked with bacon and eggs before he had a chance to ask any more questions "YAHOO!" he plonked his back-side on the sofa and devoured the whole plate.

"Maka, Soul" she said as she held out two plates

"Thanks Tsubaki" Soul smiled

"This is amazing, Tsubaki, thanks" Maka's face went back to its normal colour "how do you do it?"

"Do what?" the weapon smiled as she got a plate for herself.

"Be super pregnant and super amazing and never complaining-"

Black Star and Soul started to snigger

"Never complaining?" Black Star questioned before he began to mock her "_Black Star, my ankles hurt. Black Star, I want ice-cream. Black Star, I hate it when you leave the toilet seat up-"_

"Tsubaki chop!"

He was on the ground.

"Well, Maka, as you can see that chop you thought me has really come in handy" she smiled innocently.

Maka laughed nervously "Yeah"

For the remainder of the breakfast they all sat in content if not slightly awkward silence.

Maka cleared her plate and rinsed it off in the sink "Thanks again, Tsubaki"

"No problem" she smiled

"Soul, you ready to go?" she looked at her old partner

"As ready as I'll ever be" he took a deep breath

"Where are you two going?" Tsubaki cocked an eyebrow

"To talk" Maka said nervously

"okay" she replied sceptically.

The two of them walked down the street in awkward silence.

She giggled "We leave to talk but we don't say a word to each other, haha-"

"I didn't replace you as my meister, Maka" his hands were in his pockets as she stared down at the stone he was kicking.

"Huh?"

"Last night, you said that you heard I got a new meister, I didn't"

"I thought you did?"

"Nope. When I first got to Ocianica, I met this kid, he had nowhere to go, no one looking out for him, he had nothing. He told me how he always wanted to go to the DWMA and train to be a great meister. You know how quiet Ocianica is, so I kinda took it on myself to teach him, at first it was just to pass the time but after a while he showed some real potential. He's more like a little brother to me than a meister"

"So you just found this kid?"

"Well, he found me, really"

"No family?"

"Nope, never mentions them"

"Did you ever ask?"

"No. It's none of my business"

She looked at him "What's his name?"

"Phil. He's holding down the fort for me while I'm here… You will always be my Meister, Maka"

"You'll always be my weapon" she smiled as they approached her apartment.

He looked up "Wow, you never moved out?" it was their old apartment

"Nope. Too many memories"

They went up the stairs and the door opened.

"Ha! Death, this place hasn't changed one little bit" he exclaimed as he entered.

"Home sweet home, eh?" she laughed.

He looked around at all the pictures. There were lots of himself and Maka and their friends from the DWMA. He came across one that was taken on their graduation night "Wow! Four years ago" he smiled "How old were we then… eighteen?"

"Yup" she smiled "You know where everything is. I'm just going to take a shower"

"Sure" he studied the picture from left to right. Kidd with his arms around his weapons looking like they had one to many drinks. Black Star mid-obnoxious laughter next to a timid and embarrassed Tsubaki. Then onto himself, he was the only one looking at the camera displaying his shark teeth in a cool grin with his arm over Maka's shoulder. Maka was looking at her weapon and smiling proudly. "I was just made into a Death Scythe not long before then" he smiled to himself. He was beginning to wish he could go back to those days, things were so much simpler. He put the photo back on the mantle.

He spotted another photo that had fallen over. He picked it up and smiled. "When we first became partners!" He laughed in astonishment. Soul's younger-self was dressed in his head band, black and yellow jacket and red pants. He had his hands in his pockets and was attempting to smile for the camera. Maka was wearing her black coat, yellow sweater-vest, green tie, white shirt, plaid skirt and white gloves along with a huge determined smile on her young face. "Nearly ten years ago and she hasn't changed a bit" he smiled.

She stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. She saw him smiling like an idiot at the old photo "That one's my favourite" she was leaning against the wall in the hallway .

He looked up from the photo "Hard to believe that's seven years ago"

"Time flies" She smiled "Anyway, I'm just going to get dressed"


	8. Coffe Shop Of Horrors

**Whoop! had the day off college so I'm able to update a lot quicker today!**

**Happy readings :D**

* * *

They left the apartment and began to walk through Death City.

"Y'know, I really missed this place" he smiled as he looked around.

"This place really missed you" she nudged him.

He looked at her and smiled "Oh, I never asked, how's the teaching job going?"

"It's still pretty good, I like it. I get to teach weapons and meisters all that we were taught… It doesnt beat being out on the front line though" she sighed

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the students are always given the fun missions and by fun I mean extremely dangerous . The staff gets the real nasty boring ones"

"Do you head out on missions often?"

"Nah, Kidd does a lot of them, so does Sid and Nygus, and Stein and papa, so did Black Star and Tsubaki but they're on leave for the time being. A lot of the time I'm left to look after the place while they're gone"

"Why? You're an amazing meister!"

"But what's a meister without her weapon?"

He held her hand "I'm sorry for leav-"

"Don't say it. It doesn't matter anymore, the important thing is that you're here now"

"Right" he nodded. They got to the coffee shop and sat inside.

"What do you want?" she asked with a smile "I'll get it for you"

"Oh, no, you don't have to I can get it-"

"You bought me at least three drinks last night as far as my memory goes, the least I can get you is a cup of coffee"

"Black, one sugar, no milk, please"

"Sure, just go grab a seat"

He sat down at a table in the far corner. He watched her as she ordered the coffee. The young man behind the counter seemed to know her. "She must come here a lot" he said to himself. After a few minutes she came back over with the coffee and sat opposite him.

"So" she started before sighing "How are we going to do this?"

He took a sip of his coffee before replying "I don't know" he looked into her eyes "Are you 100% sure about this Maka?"

"150%" she smiled "I love you, Soul"

"Are you sure that it's love and not just missing me?"

Her voice was shaking "Why? What are you saying? You don't love m-"

"Don't be stupid, of course I love you"

"I love you, Soul, no question about it"

He went to hold her hand.

"Don't" she whispered "The people in here know I'm engaged. I don't want one of them telling Tristan before we have a chance to"

"Right" he nodded

Her phone rang. She answered

"Hello?... Oh hey Tristan… No, I'm at the coffee shop with, Soul… I highly doubt that!... Well, I haven't seen him in three years, I think I can spend a bit of time with him!..." her eyes went wide "You want to meet him… okay… see you then" she hung up and looked at Soul. "So he's about five minutes away. He really wants to meet you"

His heart was in his mouth "We can't tell him now… can we?"

"No! I mean, we haven't even talked about it properly, I don't know!" she began to panic "We can't tell him here!"

"Listen" he held her arms and looked into her eyes "We'll tell him later, or tomorrow or something, right now we're just a weapon and meister, okay?"

She nodded "Okay"

He sat with his hands on his knees taking deep breaths. He was preparing himself.

"Calm down, Soul" she whispered.

"Calm down? How can I calm down!? I'm about to be all pally with this guy when I know-"

"Shh! He's here!"

Soul looked over at the door. Stood there was a very tall man dressed in a sharp suit with green hair. "That's funny" Soul whispered "He looks kinda like Phil"

"Over here!" Maka waved to him. He smiled and walked over. The pair at the table stood to greet him.

"Hi" she smiled and hugged him. Soul stood there awkwardly

"Tristan, meet Soul Eater Evans. Soul, meet Tristan Barkwell"

_Barkwell?_ Soul thought as he shook the man's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Soul. I hear you're a busy man"

"Uh" He came out of his thoughts "Yh, yeah, yeah! Busy's my middle name" he laughed awkwardly as the three of them sat down.

"Maka's told me so much about you"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he joked

"Haha, all good, don't worry"

_Could it be? Is he related to Phil? Holy shit, this day just keeps getting better _He thought sarcastically

"Uh, I hear you're in business, Tristan"

"Yeah, I part own a few stores in Death City. I mainly deal in property though, buying and selling, well, until the market down turn that is, now I'm trying to expand into different things. You're in Ocianca, is that right?"

"Yeah"

"I hear it's beautiful out there"

"It is. It's peaceful"

"Can't say I blame you for opting for the quiet life after all the things you've been through. Last I heard, my brother was somewhere out there"

"Phoenix?" Maka asked

"Yeah. I haven't been able to find him though"

_HE'S PHIL'S BOTHER!? _Soul thoughts were screaming

Maka interrupted "I'll be back in a minute, just going to powder my nose" she stood up and left to go to the bathroom.

_FUCK! _Soul thought

"So" Soul said awkwardly

"So, you've come back"

"Yeah, well, Maka invited me to the wedding-"

"Staying long?" he asked not caring.

"Yeah, best part of the next month or so. Enough time to catch up with everyone"

"Maka told me you took her home last night"

"Uh, yeah. She was in pretty bad shape"

"Did you touch her?"

"Huh? What!?"

"You heard me"

Soul saw his fists clench.

"No!"

"Do you plan on spending much time with her while you're here?"

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"Of course not" his hands opened and relaxed "I'm just… curious"

Soul wasn't sure how to respond "Uh"

"You better not hurt her again" Tristan warned "Did you know that every time she got off the phone with you she'd cry herself to sleep?"

Soul felt like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart. "No. I-I didn't know that"

"I thought you should know. That's why she hasn't talked to you in a year, I made her stop"

Soul gritted his teeth and grinded his hand into a fist. "You made her?"

"Listen, I can see you care about her, but put yourself in my shoes. To be honest, you're lucky I haven't snapped your neck yet for what you did to her"

**FLASH BACK!**

_"I thought I'd find you up here" The weapon smiled as he climbed out the window and onto the roof_

_"I like it up here" his green hair was blowing in the wind._

_He sat next to the young meister "How long you been up here?"_

_"What time is it now?"_

_"8 o'clock"_

_He smiled "About ten hours"_

_"Geez! What the hell have you been doing up here?" The weapon smiled as he ruffled his friend's hair._

_"Thinking"_

_"Okay" the pair looked off into the distance. Looking over their domain as the sun set in the west._

_"Arent you going to ask what I was thinking about?"_

_"Nope. It's up to you if you want to tell me or not"_

_"Two years" he smiled "I've been here two years"_

_He looked at the young meister._

_"I realised that I never properly said it. I probably should say it" there was a pause before he spoke again "Thank you, Soul"_

_"For what?" The Death Scythe asked_

_"For everything. For taking me in, training me, for never asking questions. You've been like a brother to me. Hell, you're even more like a brother than my actual brother was. He was an ass-hole"_

_The weapon got to his feet "C'mon. I made some food" hes miled as he held out his arm to his young friend. He took it and stood up "I told you before, where you're from isn't important. It's what you know in here"- he poked the meisters head – "and what you believe in here"- he poked his chest "that's what makes you who you are. Now c'mon before it gets cold!" he smiled._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's funny because I could do the same to you for Phoenix"

"What?" Tristan was taken a back

"I'm back!" she sat with a smile "So what are you guys talking about"

"Politics" "The wedding"

"The politics of the wedding" Tristan said.

"Okay" she smiled.

Soul stood up "Maka, I better head back to Black Star's. I just remembered I promised to help with the baby's room" he lied.

"You have to go now?" her smile fell

"Yeah, sorry. Listen, I'll call you later?"

"Sure" she recovered a bit of her smile

"Tristan" he nodded

"Soul"

And with that he left.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**


	9. Reporting

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki!" He shouted as he barged in the door

"What!? What's happened!?" She waddled as quickly as she could.

"Is Black Star home?" he was out of breath.

"What? No, why?" she was confused.

"I need to talk to you, about Tristan" he panted as he plopped onto the sofa.

"I thought someone was dying!" she hit him

"OW!"

"You should know better than to scare a woman on the verge of labour!" She plopped next to him as he nursed his sore head "So, what's happened? Have you told him?"

"No" he sighed "He's an ass-hole!"

"Really? I always thought he was polite"

"Not a hope in hell is this guy polite! He's so arrogant and egotistical he'd give Black Star a run for his money"

"Hey! Don't make me hit you again!"

"Sorry. But it goes even deeper than his ego"

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath "I've told you about Phil?"

"Yeah, that little meister you've been training"

"Yeah, turns out Tristan's his brother"

"What!?"

"All I want to do is slice the guy's head off! I had to get away from him or else I would have killed him. He didn't care. He didn't even try look for his brother" Soul began to cry

"Soul" she held her arms open

He hugged her and sobbed into her chest. "He knew Phil was in Ocianica" he sniffed "What am I to do. At first, I didn't want to hurt the guy, I'm sure he loves Maka and I'm sure Maka won't want me to hurt him either but all I want to do is make him suffer for abandoning his own brother"

She let go of him. "For the past three years, he's loved Maka. He's done everything in his power for her, believe me, if you take her away from him, he'll suffer enough"

"I'm telling him tonight" he dried his tears "Karma's about to catch up with the bastard!"

"Soul. Calm down, please. Ow!" her hand shot over her stomach

"You alright, Tsubaki?"

There was a long pause before she answered "Yeah. I think I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yup" she smiled

"I better go make a few phone calls" he said before making his way to the bedroom

* * *

**Yes, I know, this chapter is super short but don't worry, I'm nowhere near done yet ;) lots more to come**


	10. He knows

**This chapter switches between Soul and Maka, just so you know :)**

**happy readings**

* * *

**(BACK AT THE COFFEE SHOP WITH MAKA AND TRISTAN!)**

"Huh, he never mentioned he had to help Black Star" she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh well" Tristan replied "You never could really rely in him"

"Hey!"

"What!? It's true! For the best part of the last three years you've done nothing but curse his name! What the hell happened in the past twenty four hours that made you change your mind!?"

"We've patched things up" she said sheepishly

"Patched things up?" he questioned

"Yes, Tristan. Y'know it is possible to do that"

"I dunno. It's just that, he comes back, you guys go out, he takes you home to where he's staying and BAM! Suddenly everything between you two is fine again? Patching up three years doesn't happen overnight, Maka"

"Well it does for us, okay. I don't expect you to understand the bond between a weapon and a meister; it's not a regular relationship"

**(BACK TO SOUL!)**

He was sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand contemplating whether or not to call the young meister in Ocianica.

"Hey, Phil, listen I just met your brother- No, that wouldn't work… Phil, You're brother's an ass-hole- no, that's all wrong too" he took a deep breath "Should I tell him?"

**(BACK TO MAKA!)**

They were walking from the coffee shop back to their own apartment. Trstan had his arm around Maka's shoulder.

"Y'know. I need to be honest with you, Maka, what, in the name of Death, did you see in him that made you want to be his meister?"

She thought for a moment "I don't know really. I guess it probably had something to do with our souls"

"What, like soul-mates?"

"I guess. A bond between a weapon and a meister is-"

"-Is very special. I know" he finished her sentence "What I don't understand still though is how after nearly three years, you haven't looked me in the eye once today, and I have a feeling it's to do with him"

Her eyes went wide and she stopped walking "What makes you say that?"

His arm dropped from her shoulders as he turned to face her "He's a catalyst. Everything was going great then he shows up and now it's like I'm a stranger to you"

"You're not a stranger"

"Then what am I?"

She didn't answer

"What am I, Maka?"

She was still silent

"Was I just filler until he came back?"

"What!?" She finally spoke

"A substitute?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She could feel a drop of sweat on her brow

"Tell me the truth" he grabbed her arm

"Ow! Tristan!"

"Did you ever want to marry me?"

"Tristan, let go of me!" she was jerking to get free.

"Answer me!"

"This isn't like you, Tristan" she was scared

"Did you ever even love me, Maka?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" she went to slap him but he grabbed her other wrist.

"Just answer the question, Maka" he pushed her up against a wall.

"Tristan! Get off of me!" She shouted

"Not until you answer!"

She squirmed.

He laughed menacingly

"NO!" She screamed

"No? No to what, Maka!?"

She could feel tears of fear and anger running down her face "No, I don't love you"

"Don't you know how much I've done for you!? I did everything I could to make you happy! Surprise vacations, your car, I even moved into that dump you call home! But I guess it was never enough!"

She was still squirming

He slapped her "Do you know what your problem is, Maka? You wouldn't know a good thing if it came up and smacked you in the face!"

Her cheek was red. She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. She looked him in the eye "Get. Off. Me" she said through gritted teeth as tears streamed down her face

**(BACK TO SOUL!)**

"Maybe I should call Maka instead" He unlocked his phone and keyed in her number. His thumb hesitated over the call button "What if she's still with him? What if she's still at the coffee shop?" He looked at the time. It was only three in the afternoon. "Maybe I'll hold off for a little while"

**(BACK TO MAKA!)**

"Tristan, don't make me hurt you"

He laughed "It's gone way passed that, Maka"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Tristan"

"It's always been what you want. It's not about what you want anymore. This time, it's my turn" he let go of one of her wrists and began to drag her through the alleys

"Tristan, where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer

"Tristan! You're hurting me"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Tistan, let go!" she jerked her arm "Let go of me!" she dug her heels into the ground and began to panic "Help! Help me!"

"He won't hear you!" he pulled her harder

"Someone! Help!" She began to hit him

He turned to face her and grabbed her free arm again. She acted quickly and planted her knee straight between his legs

"Oof!" He fell to the ground with his hands between his legs

She ran. She wasn't sure of where she was but never the less, she ran for her life

"MAKA!" He got to his feet and began to chase after her.

After the first corner or two she began to recognise her surroundings

"Come back here, you bitch!" He was still hot on her heals

**(BACK TO SOUL)**

He was lying on the bad with his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. He sighed and sat up. Suddenly there was a lot of lout knocking at the front door.

"I got it!" Tsubaki shouted. He heard the door open. "Maka!?" Tsubaki sounded astonished "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

He stood up and ran out to her. Tsubaki was holding her in her arms. She was crying hysterically.

"Maka?" he walked over.

She took her head out of Tsubaki's chest "He knows" was all she could say

THUD! THUD! THUD! "Maka! I know you're in there!" Tristan was at the door.


	11. This is not good

**Kinda switching pov's again**

* * *

**(SOUL)**

"Running to him! How romantic!" Tristan yelled

"What the hell is going on!?" Tsubaki questioned.

"He know's, Tsubaki! He figured it out"

THUD! THUD! THUD! "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Open the door" Soul said through gritted teeth

"What!?" Tsubaki couldn't believe what he said "Why, in the name of Death, would I do that!?"

He was staring at the door. Suddenly his arm turned into the blade of a scythe.

"I'm not letting him in here if that's what you're thinking!" she screamed

"Soul. Don't hurt him" Maka begged

"What!? You come here crying with him chasing you and expect me to do nothing about it!" He walked up to the door

"Soul, I swear, don't you dare open that door! I'm calling the police!" Tsubaki threatened

"Tsubaki, once upon a time, we were the police in this town; taking down those who preyed upon the innocent. I won't take his soul, but I sure as hell won't let him near Maka" He turned back to the door "You hear me, bastard!?" he shouted

"Soul, please"

He looked at his meister "I'm sorry, Maka." His eyes moved onto Tsubaki "Hide in one of the bedrooms"

"What!? NO! Soul, this is my home, I won't let you- ahh" Her hand was on her stomach

"Tsubaki! Are you alright?" Maka asked

"I don't know"

"Maka, get her to a bedroom!"

"Soul!" She pleaded

"Don't argue, Maka!"

His eyes were a shade of red she had never seen before. They looked like fire."Please, try not to hurt him and especially don't you get hurt"

He bared his shark teeth "Don't worry about me. Now go"

She nodded and threw Tsubaki's arm over her shoulders. They waddled as quickly as they could to the bedroom.

**(Maka)**

"Ah! Ow" she hissed

"Lie down on the bed, Tsubaki" she placed her weapon friend on the bed before pushing the wardrobe in front of the door.

"Maka!?" she seemed more panicked than she was a second ago.

"What, Tsubaki?" she turned around. Her eyes went wide "Holy shit!"

Tsubaki was sitting in a puddle "This can't be happening! She's not due for nearly another three weeks! AAHHH!"

Maka ran to Tsubaki's side "Just- just breathe!"

"Is that all you can say!?"

**(SOUL)**

He reached out to the doorknob. He could feel the sweat running off his face. He grabbed it and turned. The tall green haired man jumped inside

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he was throwing punches at the Death Scythe

"I'm surprised you're even looking for her seen as you never even looked for your own brother!" Soul dodged

"Phoenix!? Phoenix ran away! He didn't want to be found!"

"He was fourteen!" Soul finally landed a punch.

"Let me ask you something! In all the time you've known him, did he ever mention why he ran away!?" They smashed the sofa

Soul didn't answer

"HA! I though as much!" Tristan punched Soul in the gut "He ran away because he did something unthinkable!" Tristan was getting more aggressive "One child in each generation of our family is born with the Meister gene, it fell to him and he used it to manipulate people!" Soul was finding it harder to dodge. "Phoenix killed our uncle! And instead of facing us, he ran! Like a coward!"

"No!" Soul punched him quite hard in the chin knocking Tristan to the ground "He's no coward!"

**Tristans FLASH BACK!**

_"You're so good at math, Tristan" the thirteen year old sat next to him at the kitchen table_

_He laughed "Well, I'm older than you, ya little twirp, I've had more time to get good at it" he smiled as he looked over his study books_

_"I don't want to be the family meister, I want to do business, like you!"_

_"Phoenix, you were born with a gift, don't wish it away" he peered over his book at his brother "Anyway, business is nowhere near as exciting as catching kishin eggs"_

_"Maybe you're right" he sighed and stood up_

_"Just think about all the cool things you'll get to do, you'll get to meet Lord Death and be trained by some of the best meisters in the world!"_

_"I guess. I hear Maka Albarn's just become a teacher there"_

_"Y'see! She's one of the top five meisters in the world!" his eyes were shining bright_

_"Do you have a crush on her or something?" His little brother teased_

_"What!? No" his cheeks went red "I've never even met her!"_

_The boy laughed "Alright, Tristan. I'm going to Uncle's to do a bit of training. He's told me I'd be learning something dangerous… I think… I can't remember"_

_"For the love of Death, Phoenix, before you head off to the DWMA will you at least learn to listen!" he ruffled his brothers hair._

_"Never!" he joked "I'll see you later"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tristan slowly got to his feet.

"I might not know what kind of person he was before he met me. That's my policy; leave the past at the door. He's no coward. You've hurt two of the people I care most about, and trashed the apartment of my best friends, I want you to take a leaf from Phil's book; GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Soul!" Maka called from the hallway

"Maka! Get back in the bedr-" he saw her hands covered in blood

"We need to get Tsubaki to the hospital!"


	12. The Hospital (Part 1)

The three of them were sitting a few seats apart in a hospital waiting room. Not one word spoken between them. Maka sat with her hands on her knee as tears streamed down her face. Soul was in the corner; he looked like Death warmed up. As for Tristan, he sat there crying but it was for a different reason. Everything was silent. Until

**CRASH!**

"WHERE IS SHE!?" they heard him coming "TSUBAKI!" he burst through the blue clinical doors "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Black Star" Makas voice was weak

He calmed down and looked at her.

She was shaking "She-she's-"

A doctor came through the door and stood next to him "Black Star?" he asked

"Yeah. Where is Tsubaki!? You better tell me now!"

The doctor sighed "This is never easy-"

Black Stars face dropped.

"Something scared the baby"

"Wh-What do you mean?" his throat was dry

"The baby is a weapon, and in the past few days Tsubaki must've been under a lot of stress" he took a deep breath "The baby lashed out, for lack of a better word, and I'm afraid both Tsubaki and the baby are in a pretty bad way. I'd prepare for the worst"

He didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Star"

He just fell to his knees. He began to cry silently.

**BLACK STARS FLASH BACK**

_"Black Star!" She screamed from the bedroom_

_ He jumped up off the sofa and ran to her "What? What is it!? Whose ass do I get to kick!?" He burst in the door. She was sitting on the end of the bed with a little white stick in her hand. "Huh? I thought you were in trouble?"_

_"Sit" she smiled as she patted the spot on the bed next to her_

_"What's that in your hand?" he asked as he sat_

_She took a deep breath "I'm Pregnant!" she smiled_

_He sat there speechless if not dumbfounded_

_"Well, say something, ya dummy!" she laughed_

_He began to laugh, threw his arms around her and gently tackled her onto the bed "We're gunna be parents!"_

_She was giggling "yup!"_

_He held her face and kissed her as they lay on the bed "This is amazing! You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be, Tsubaki"_

_She looked into his eyes and saw that he was near tears. She smiled "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else" She snuggled into his chest. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach._

_He began to shake "B-before you ask, no, I am not crying. God's don't cry. Not even tears of unbelievable happiness" he sniffed._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

"We brought her here as quickly as we could, Black Star" Soul said

He still didn't respond.

Maka got up and kneeled next to him on the ground. She held him and he began to sob into her chest.

"What caused this?" he eventually said.

"Shh" Maka held him

"Why was she stressed!? What scared my little girl!?"

"There was a fight-" Maka began but she couldn't get out anymore

Soul took a seat a little closer to Tristan "I don't want to fight you, Tristan"

Tristan sniggered through his tears "There was never any competition"

"Hey-"

"You won. You won the day you left"

"Huh?"

"The woman I love, loves you more. My own brother, loves you more"

"You're what caused this? Is that all you two can talk about?" Black Star spoke. He looked at the pair sitting opposite him "The woman I love and my child are on a table fighting for their lives! AND ALL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT IS WHO THE BETTER ONE OF YA IS!?"

"Black Star" Maka pleaded

"NO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK, SOUL!? WE WERE ALL HAPPY!"

"Black Star!" Maka cried

"No, he's right" Soul was crying silently "If I never came back, Tsubaki wouldn't be here. You two would have gotten married and lived happily ever after"

"FIGHT ME, SOUL!" Black Star yelled as he struggled to his feet

"No"

"WHAT? YOU SCARED YOU'RE NOT A BIG A MAN AS YOU THINK!?"

"Black Star, I'm not fighting you!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Maka held her head "What's done is done! We can't change it"

The three men looked at her "All we can do now is band together and hope to Death that they pull through! Tsubaki wouldn't want us to fight each other! She'd want us to be a team!"

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Screw this" Tristan stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going!?" Maka questioned

He didn't turn around "Did you really think I'd stick around to watch you all play family? I don't belong here"

"Tristan"

He continued walking "I guess I better get the word out that the wedding's off" he shouted from down the hall "Good bye, Maka"

"He's just leaving!?" Black Stars pupils turned into yellow stars "What a coward! Maybe Soul _is_ the better man of the two of ya! At least he's facing his responsibilities!"

Soul stood up and held back his friend "Let him go!"

"LET GO OF ME, SOUL!"

"Going after him won't help Tsubaki or the baby! And besides, do you really want him around if you think he's such a coward?"

He stopped fighting "I guess not" he said through gritted teeth

**ANOTHER BLACK STAR FLASH BACK**

_The pair were on the couch watching TV_

_She gasped_

_"What? What is it?" he panicked. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes went wide "She's kicking?" he smiled._

_"I wish you could see your daddy's face, Luna" she giggled_

_"Luna?" he asked_

_"It's just a little pet name I have for her. It's Latin for moon I think"_

_"Luna Star" he chewed it over "Let's call her that!"_

_"Luna Star" Tsubaki repeated with a smile_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Soul let go of his friend. Black Star walked over to a wall and punched it. Half of it crumbled away.

"Black Star!" Maka shouted

He had his head down with his fist still against the broken wall.

"I'm sorry, Black Star" Soul said "I brought this on you. You're right; I shouldn't have come back"

"No" he turned to face his friend "Maka's right, what's done is done. No regrets. We move forward as a team. We move forward as friends. We move forward as a family… he pulled a small smile, I could never be mad at you for too long"

Soul walked up to his friend and hugged him.

"Maka! Black Star! Soul! We came as soon as we heard!" Kidd, Patty and Liz were in the doorway.

"Hey guys" Maka said

"Is it true? They're pretty bad?" Liz was finding it hard to fight tears.

Soul nodded. Liz fell sobbing into Patty's arms.

"What happened?" Patty asked trying to stay strong for her sister.

Soul and Maka looked at each other

"Nothing" Black Star answered "She just ended up in a bad way"

"We met Tristan outside, he said something about the wedding being cancelled?" Kidd said

"Yup" Maka answered "The wedding's off"

Liz went to speak but Maka interrupted "Please, now's not the time to ask about my failed marriage before it even started"

"She's right" Soul held her hand "We're here for Tsubaki"


	13. The Hospital (Part 2)

"So all we can do is sit here and wait?" Liz asked

"Afraid so" Soul sighed

"I need to see her. I never even got a chance to tell her-"

"Don't talk like that, Black Star" she was crying "Of all the people in the world, I never thought you'd be the first to give up on her"

"I'm not giving up on her, Maka! How dare you even think that!"

"Then stop talking like she's already gone!"

"Calm down" Kidd stood between his friends "We might not have fought alongside one another in a while, but we're still a team"

"We have to stick together for Tsubaki!" Patty added

"I just need to see her. I need to see her face smiling back at me. I need to hear her say how stupid I am for worrying. I need to hold our little girl. I need to be the one who scares away the monsters under her bed. I just need them" tears were running down his face. "I HAVE NOTHING IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT THEM BY MY SIDE!"

Soul comforted his friend "You have us! We might not be Tsubaki or your little girl, but never doubt the love that all the people in this room have for you"

**BLACK STAR FLASH BACK BOOM!**

_"Oh, wow, this is really interesting" he was talking to himself as he read._

_"What are you doing?" She sneaked up on him_

_"Ahhh! Nothing!" he tried his best to hide the book_

_"Are you reading?" she cocked an eyebrow_

_"What? Me? Reading? Pfft! Gods have no need to read!"_

_"Then what's that sicking out from under the cushion?" She grabbed it quickly_

_"NO" he yelped_

_She looked at the cover of the book "So You're Going to be a Parent- a Dummy's Guide" she looked at him and giggled_

_"What!? What's so funny!?"_

_"Why would you read this?" she was still giggling_

_"I want to be a good parent, don't I!" he folded his arms and pouted._

_She threw the book over her shoulder and kissed his cheek "You don't need that book. You'll be a great dad" she smiled "You are still a dummy though" she laughed_

_"Hey!"_

_"But you're MY dummy" she kissed him._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

"Thank you" his voice was weak.

A doctor entered the room "Mr. Star?"

He looked up "Yeah?"

"Your partner and Daughter survived the surgery-"

He began to cry tears of joy. Everyone began to celebrate

"I'm afraid they're not out of the woods yet. The next twenty four hours are crucial"

"Can I see them?" He asked

"Yes, but only you. The rest of you will have to wait. I'm sorry"

Black Star held a fist to his chest and pulled himself together. He followed the doctor

"Give her our love" Liz called as he left.

He looked back at his friends and nodded.

"You're daughter's in here" The doctor stopped and pointed at a door. Black Star took a deep breath and entered.

Before him was an incubator with wires coming and going from it. He didn't know if he was ready. He knew that the second he saw her, he'd fall in love with her and that if she didn't survive it would kill him. He got closer and saw the little pink body. He tried his best not to cry but it was in vain. He was bawling. A nurse met him.

"Are you her father?" she asked

He nodded.

"I'm going to need you to name her"

"Luna" He cleared his dry throat "Luna Star"

She wrote it down "Beautiful name" she said "Would you like to get a closer look?"

"Please"

She opened a small latch on the side of the incubator "Put your hand in there" she smiled weakly.

He did as he was told. The little ball of pink gripped his index finger.

"Uh"

Her hand was so small. It didn't even reach the whole way around his finger tip.

"Luna" he cried. She had a small little tuft of blue hair on her head but without a doubt, she looked like her mother. "Luna. Daddy's here"

**(BACK TO THE FRIENDS IN THE WAITING ROOM)**

"At least they made it through the surgery" Maka said with an inkling of hope lining her voice.

"Yeah but how much harder will it be on Black Star now if they don't make it" Soul shattered her hopes

"Why do you have to be so negative?" she was fighting even more tears

"I'm not, I'm being realistic"

He walked over to her and sat next to her. He held her "I don't want to lose them either"

"I need some fresh air" Kidd stated "I can't take this. If anyone wants me, I'll be outside" he left.

Soul kissed her cheek.

"Is that why the wedding's cancelled?" Liz asked "You two?"

Soul took a deep breath "I guess" he held Maka's hand.

"Why am I not surprised" she smiled "You two were meant to be. It was painful to watch in school, constantly will they, wont they"

"Is now really the best time to be talking about this?" Maka interrupted

"Sheesh, just trying to lighten the mood, Maka" Liz folded her arms.

**(BACK TO BLACK STAR)**

"She's in there" a nurse pointed. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door and entered "Tsubaki?"

She was hooked up to so many cables and machines, he didn't know where she started and they ended. He walked up to her bedside and sat in the chair next to her. He held her hand.

"H-Hey" he was still crying "Guess who I just met?" he smiled through the tears "Our little Luna" he tightened his grip on her hand "She's beautiful. She looks just like you, but she's got my blue hair" he could feel himself becoming weak "Please, Tsubaki, don't leave me. I need you. I need you far more than you know. I need the two of you to pull through this. You're a Goddess for the love of Death!" He stopped and wiped his eyes "I'm a god! Why the hell can't I do anything to save you!? I'm so powerless! I'm weak!"

"You're… not… weak" she answered

"TSUBAKI!"


	14. Luna The Moon

**(THE WAITING ROOM)**

"I wonder if she's awake?" Soul asked

"Yeah, Black Star's been gone a pretty long time" Patty added.

"I have a feeling this could go on all night" Liz spoke

"Then we better get comfortable" Maka smiled weakly.

"You're going to stay?" Liz asked

"Tsubaki's one of us, we can't leave her now, she needs us more than ever"

"But what can we do?" Patty sighed hopelessly

"Best case scenario; we're all here when she wakes up. Worst case;" there was a lump in his throat "we're all here for Black Star" Soul spoke.

**(BLACK STAR)**

He was still crying "You've gotta fight, Tsubaki. Please"

She let out a weak laugh "You're… doubting… me?"

"You seem to be in better spirits" he smiled

"What… happened?"

"We're parents to a very powerful little weapon. She nearly tore you up from the inside out"

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him "Where is… she?"

"Down the hall in an incubator; she's doing well all things considered. How are you feeling?"

"I need to… see her" she tried to get up "Ahh!"

"No, Tsubaki, you need to rest. She nearly turned you into mincemeat"

"Don't talk… about… her like that"

"I'm sorry" he held her hand "She's our little fighter" he smiled.

She smiled "Luna Star… the little… fighter"

"Everyone's here, yknow. Kidd, Patty, Liz, Soul and Maka, they're all just down the hall waiting to see you"

She smiled "Friends"

"Family" he corrected her with a huge smile on his face.

"Family" she repeated with a smile before her eyes began to close

"Tsubaki?" he shook her hand "Tsubaki, stay with me"

She wasn't responding. Her heart monitor began to flatline.

"TSUBAKI! NURSE! DOCTOR! ANYONE!" He was panicking

A doctor rushed in followed by a team of nurses who ushered him out of the room.

"NO! TSUBAKI!"

A few minutes passed and the doctor came out.

"Doc, is she?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Star" he had his chin on his chest

He clenched his fist "No" tears were streaming down his face "I don't believe you!" He burst through the door of her hospital room and ran to her bed side "SOUL RESONANCE!" he was trying his best. The doctor rushed in.

"What are you doing!?" he questioned.

"TRYING TO SAVE HER! If I can resonate with her for long enough-"

"That's a myth! An old wives tale!" The doctor argued.

"SOUL RESONAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!" he screamed "I'm not letting you die! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Three male nurses tried to pull him away but he threw them off as if they were insects

"TSUBAKIIIIIII!" he took a deep breath and began resonating again "I WON'T LET YOU DIE! I'M NOT WEAK BECAUSE YOU ARE MY STRENGTH! i'M NOT POWERLESS WITH YOU BY MY SIDE! I AM A GOD ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE YOU! IF BLACK STAR IS THE NIGHT SKY, THEN YOU ARE THE STARS! AND LUNA IS THE MOON!"

* * *

**Yes I know, this chapter is super short, I'm sorry**

**Hope you enjoyed it though :D**


	15. Black Star's Ultimate Flash Back

**THE ULTIMATE BLACK STAR FLASH BACK!**

_"You can do this" he took a deep breath "You've been practicing. You are a god!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue box "She can't say no… can she?" his breaths became shallow "What if she doesn't want to get married? What if" he pulled himself together "No! she will say yes! Stay positive"_

_"Black Star? I'm home" she came through the door._

_He walked into the kitchen "Hey" he stood before her in his best suit._

_"Wow! Where are you going?" she smiled_

_"Nowhere" he smiled nervously._

_"What's going on then?"_

_"Uh" he reached into his pocket but it wasn't there "Oh no"_

_"Black Star?"_

_He began searching the rest of his pockets "Where is it!?" He tore of his shirt and jacket_

_"What are you doing!?" She wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry at him for tearing off his clothes._

_"I need to find it!" he searched the apartment "It has to be here! I had it two seconds ago!" He put his fist through the table and smashed it._

_"Hey! You've gone too far!.. huh?" Something tapped the toe of her foot "What the?" she picked it up "Is this what I think it is?" she whispered to herself._

_"Where the hell is it!?" he was still searching_

_She opened it "BLACK STAR!"_

_"Huh?" He turned around and was tackled to the ground._

_She hugged his tightly "Tsu… baki… I can't breathe"_

_She let go "Sorry" she sat up but she was still on top of him_

_He held his head and saw her looking at the open little blue box. He went bright red "So…"_

_"So? Ask me ya dummy!" she smiled with tears in her eyes_

_He took a deep breath "Tsubaki, will you ma-"_

_"Yes! Yes I will!" She tackled him with a kiss._

_They were lying on the floor "Put it on for me?" she asked_

_He smiled and took the delicate ring from the box. It was a simple ring, nothing fancy, he figured a gaudy rock on her hand would take away from her own beauty. It fit like a glove._

_She squealed and kissed him again._

_After a few minutes, she came back to reality "WHY DID YOU TEAR UP YOUR GOOD SUIT!? AND THE TABLE! YOU SMASHED IT!"_

_"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-"_

_She shut him up with a kiss_


	16. The Wedding of the Year

**2 years into the future**

"Stupid tie" he said as he struggled

"C'mere" Kidd sighed and began to fix it

"I don't see why we have to get so dressed up?" he ruffled his white hair.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. It's a big day! Anyway, you good to go?

"Yup" he took a deep breath and the pair went out to the car.

They were on their way to the town hall in Death City.

"What time is it?" Kidd asked without taking his eyes off the road

"11:50" Soul replied

"Crap! You need to be there!"

"Don't worry, we'll make it" he smiled

"I'll drop you off outside. I'll go park the car and meet you in there"

Kidd pulled up outside the town hall. Soul took off his seat belt "See you in there"

"Just go!" Kidd smiled

Soul smiled in return before getting out. He ran up the steps as Kidd went to park.

"Cutting it kinda close, Soul!" Liz met him at the entrance "C'mon!"

He followed her down the hallway "In there" She ushered him into a room.

"Uncle Soul!" a little voice called as she ran towards them in a little pink dress.

"Luna!" Patty was chasing the little girl.

Soul picked up the little girl with the indigo eyes "Hey there! You need to stay with Aunty Patty, okay"

"Okay" Her blue hair bobbed as she nodded

"You look more and more like your mommy everyday" he smiled as he handed her over to Patty

"You need to get up there, Soul, she'll be here any minute!"

"Alright, alright. Geez" he was still smiling and made his way to the opposite end of the room.

He saw his Blue haired friend waiting for him "About time ya white haired freak!" he smiled.

"Shut up, ya blue haired monkey!" they hugged

"You ready?" Black Star asked as they withdrew from their embrace

"Gentlemen" the minister nodded

They nodded in response. The door opened and Kidd walked in. He took a seat next to Patty and Luna "She's outside" he mouthed to the two men.

"Right, show time" Black Star took a deep breath, as did Soul.

The door opened again and in walked the two Bridesmaids, Liz and Maka. And then…

There she was. Tsubaki. She was smiling from ear to ear. Black Star couldn't take his eyes off her.

**BLACK STAR FLASH BACK!**

_"That's a myth! An old wives tale!" The doctor argued._

_"SOUL RESONAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!" he screamed "I'm not letting you die! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_Three male nurses tried to pull him away but he threw them off as if they were insects_

_"TSUBAKIIIIIII!" he took a deep breath and began resonating again "I WON'T LET YOU DIE! I'M NOT WEAK BECAUSE YOU ARE MY STRENGTH! I'M NOT POWERLESS WITH YOU BY MY SIDE! I AM A GOD ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE YOU! IF BLACK STAR IS THE NIGHT SKY, THEN YOU ARE THE STARS! AND LUNA IS THE MOON!"_

_He took another deep breath "SOUL RESONAAAAAAAAANCE!" he was crying. He was using up all his energy. "You gotta pull through!" He cried, but it seemed that his efforts were in vain. He fell to his knees by her bedside in floods of tears. A moment or two passed before_

**_Beep…. Beep…. Beep..._**

_He looked at the monitor. Her heart had re-started_

_"But, that's impossible" The doctor gasped_

_He got to his feet. His tears of sorrow had disappeared_

_"Tsubaki?" his voice was shaky_

_"I… told you… not to doubt… me" she smiled_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

She had a beautiful white summer dress on. Everyone was in awe at her.

Her eyes met Black Star's and all they could do was smile.

…

"I, Black Star, take you, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, to be my wife. I need you to be by my side for the rest of my days. You're my weapon, my friend, the mother of my little Luna; you've given me so much happiness, and I intend to try and do the same for you" he couldn't take the smile off his face "I never want to lose you. A night sky is so dark; it needs its Stars and moon"

"I, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, take you, Black Star, to be my husband" que the tears of joy "I love you and Luna so much. You've been by my side through everything. You've been my strength, my rock, my meister. No one else could make a better team, there's no one else I'd rather be with"

"The rings?" The minister asked

"Oh, yeah" Soul patted his pockets

"You better not have lost them" Black Star warned

He found them and handed them to the couple

"With this ring, I promise to love you for all of time" he said as he slid the ring onto her finger

"With this ring, I promise to love you forever, even if you are a dummy sometimes" she smiled. As did he. The congregation let out a small laugh.

…..

After the ceremony the group of friends went back to the DWMA, as a wedding present, Kidd offered them to host the reception there.

There were speeches and drinking and even more drinking. Everyone was happy.

Everyone stood back and watched as the couple took their first dance as husband and wife

"Black Star actually took dancing lessons for this" Soul whispered to Maka

"Poor guy, he's still got two left feet" she giggled.

Eventually other people began to make their way onto the dance floor. Soul and Maka were sitting at a table.

"Get out there, you two!" Black Star dragged Tsubaki over to the pair.

"Uh, I don't dance" Soul went pink

"Yeah, me neither" Maka agreed

"Sheesh! You two are unbelievable!" Tsubaki grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the middle of the dance floor "Dance!"

Soul held out his arms awkwardly. Maka took them and they began to sway. After a few moments she placed her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"When are you heading back again?" she sighed

"Two days" he answered "When are you coming over?"

"Next month… I don't want you to go back"

"I don't want to go back but I got to. Ocianica needs me"

"I know. It just seem that every time I get used to snuggling with you, you're back to Ocianica and I'm left with an empty bed"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her "We'll work something out. I mean, we can't live at opposite ends of the world when we're married" he smiled

"Huh? Married?" they stopped dancing

He got down on one knee.

**{THE END}**

* * *

**Aw, yay! hope all of you enjoyed it :D**

**Thank you so much to the people who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Without you I probably wouldn't have finished it :P I've never written 16 chapters worth before, I'm more of a one-shot kinda gal**

**And an even bigger thank you to the people who've started to follow me! wow!**

**And thank you to all who read this in general!... anyway, I'm going to stop talking in a sec**

**Expect a few more Soul Eater fanfics in the future and if you've seen my profile you'll know that I've started to watch Fairy Tail (I'm 74 episodes in) so expect some of that before halloween**

**Okay, now I'm going to stop talking :P**

**Happy readings! :D**


End file.
